


Funeral

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [113]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e08 All Dogs Go To Heaven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy can't stand pets anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

Mandy won't let Aidan get another pet. She has no way of knowing whether another pet would be secretly a human. Like Schrodinger's cat, both human and animal until you open the box to check, and the only way Mandy knows to open the box is to kill the pet.

There are an awful lot of Lost Dog posters around, too. Mandy doesn't tell any of the owners where their dogs went. Or the police where the bodies she called in anonymously came from.

When Jordan's dog dies (and stays a dog), though, Mandy goes to the funeral. "I'm sorry for your loss," she tells Jordan.

"Thanks," Jordan says, sniffling.


End file.
